


Eat me

by lSuperDuperNaturall



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, First Time, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Name-Calling, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twink Sam, Verbal Humiliation, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSuperDuperNaturall/pseuds/lSuperDuperNaturall
Summary: After weeks of begging, Dean finally gives in and eats Sam out, complete with dirty talk.Also Sam is 16.





	Eat me

"Oh, fuck! Dean!" The 16-year-old whined out in that high voice of his, writhing and squirming on the ratty motel bed. 

  


Dean was eating Sam out for the first time ever. After weeks of continuous begging, he finally succumbed, telling Sam to get on his back and quote "Spread those slutty legs." end quote.  

  


Sam was entirely too eager to do exactly what Dean asked, he had even given Dean a little show, fingering himself, calling _himself_ a slut and a whore. 

  


Finally, Dean couldn't take it anymore and he just _pounced_ the second their father left to go on a hunt, spreading Sams pert little ass cheeks apart and sticking his tongue in the boy's hole. 

  


It wasn't necessarily a pleasant taste, but it was Sam, so Dean started moaning like Sam was the best thing he had ever eaten, which, in all honesty, he was. It wasn't the taste that made it amazing, it was the fact that it was purely _Sam_.

  


"You like this, Baby?" Dean asked thickly, spitting right at Sams pink hole, pushing his spit inside with his fingers. 

  


"Fucking begged me for it, you know that?" Dean smirked, looking up at Sam. Sam ha his head thrown back against his pillow, panting heavily. "Only 16 and a fucking whore, I guess I am to blame though. Corrupted you. Made you my little fuck toy. " Dean said to himself. 

  


"Hey, slut!" Dean said sharply, smacking 2 fingers over Sams wet hole, hard. "I asked you a fucking question." Dean sneered, watching Sams' eyes flutter open. 

  


"What?" Sams' voice was thick with lust, he almost sounded tired. 

  


"I _said_ , do you like it?" Dean raised an eyebrow up at Sam, waiting for his response. 

  


"Fuck yes!" Sam moaned loudly, his voice cracking. "Please, Dean... I need more, I'm so close." Sam begged, thrusting his hips into the air, waving his tight hole right in front of Dean. 

  


"You fucking slut," Dean grumbled, before putting his hands under Sams' legs so he could pull closer. 

  


"Cum whenever you want," Dean smirked, before ducking his head to suck and bite at Sams rim more vigorously.

 

"Fu-fuck! Close, Dean!" Sam moaned, reaching a hand down and wrapping it around his cock, jerking himself off, quick and sloppy, chasing his own orgasm. 

  


"Cum, you fucking slut," Dean said, knowing dirty talk drove Sam wild. 

  


"Cum all over yourself like the filthy whore you are," Dean smirked, feeling Sam start to quiver beneath him. 

  


"God, what a skank. Your big brother is fucking eating you out like a... like a fucking _girl_. Fucking twink. Looking like that, are you really surprised I gave in? You're only 16! Stil a virgin. Though you act like some 2 dollar fucking hooker. " Dean sneered, grinning to himself when he heard Sam sob out, "Dean!" and cum all over himself. 

  


Dean got on his hands and knees and crawled above Sam, ducking his head down to whisper in Sams' ear. 

  


"I don't recall," Dean started, biting at the shell of Sams' ear. "Telling you could touch yourself." He finished in a dark voice, feeling Sam freeze beneath him. 

  


"I'm- I'm sorry De-" Sam started but Dean cut him off with a kiss. 

  


"Gonna have to punish you, you know?" Dean smirked, his lips mere millimeters away from Sams.

  


"I know." Sam sighed, but he didn't sound all that disappointed.


End file.
